Contaminated Water
by MarandaWrites
Summary: Robbie has a master plan to make everyone hateful and finally get rid of Sportacus. However, it goes wrong as all of his plans do. This is indeed my lusty parody humor fiction u all have waited for. rated for safety. Rated M for adult themes n' lang.
1. Master Plan

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Lazytown... However, I own a copy of Robbie as a muse! YAY.. He likes threatening me. It's fun! lol

A/N: This is the lustyfilledfiction you've all been waiting for. It's hyper, sort of a parody, and humorous..but most of all...people are way too (cover your kids ears) Horny! hahahaha. ok..I must use the force wisely or yoda will eat my muses for dinner. Damn him and his wrinkly self! DAAAAAAAAAAAMN HIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMM...(Overdramatic pasue) GASP! Don't worry..this has a tiny plot. hehehe I'll give you a cookie if you can find it! This is: Sportasteph, Stepharobbie, and many other odd pairs. ((But mostly Sportasteph)) I might do Age of Age soon, but I want to write this first.

_**Contaminated Water**_

_**1: The Master Plan**_

Robbie Rotten always failed at his so called _'master plans.'_ Everytime he had the chance to get rid of Sportacus, Stephanie and the kids would always destroy it. Now that the kids weren't kids anymore, for they had all grown up into their early twenties and late teens, Robbie had an even harder time convincing them he was someone else. No more disguises... How could he use them when Stephanie was always on his track? She was the smarter of the bunch, besides Sportacus, and she was able to tell who was behind the mask, under the costume, or hidden behind the beard. Robbie was becoming depressed, and would soon think of leaving Lazytown himself if something didn't go right soon.

That's when a light bulb went off over his head...Literally...He turned on a light and looked around his laboratory. There was a tiny plan bunny hopping about his head, waiting to be discovered as he thought and thought. Finally, it hit him...Sportacus and everyone else **always** drank water, for they were always active. What if they couldn't drink it...? Or worse...

"What if they drink it, and something terribly rotten happens?" Robbie asked himself. The plan formed in his head, making every detail perfect as he sat in his furry orange chair.

--o--o--o--o--

Sportacus flipped and twirled as he approached Stephanie. She sat on a bench writing in her diary concerning the day's normal events of playing games and sports with her friends. True, she was twenty, but she still loved her sports and sports candy. Her figure had shown a great deal of growing, bringing her womanly features out for more aknowledgement. However, she still had her hair short and pink just the way she always like it. Nothing could change her love for the color pink.

As years passed, Stephanie had realized she really liked Sportacus as more than a friend. Although she felt this way, she couldn't come to admit it to his face, nor anyone else's. It was her deepest, darkest secret. To her, Sportacus was everything. He was athletic, sexy, spontaneous, lovable, generous, kind, etc.. Steph's list could take rolls of paper to fill.

In Sportacus' mind, Stephanie was a shy yet outgoing, beautiful girl..woman. Yes, she was a woman.. No amount of pink could hide her curvacious body, her gleaming eyes, or her graceful ways. Love was the only word to describe what Sportacus felt for Stephanie. He didn't think anyone knew that he liked her, yet the gang did glance at them oddly at times.

"Good afternoon, Stephanie," Sportacus' thick accent made Steph jump out of her daydream.

She looked over her shoulder and replied, "Hey, Sportacus! What's new?"

"Well," He thought for a moment, "I was going to ask if you would join a game of football with the others and I."

Without any response, Stephanie put her diary away, grinned, and raced Sportacus to the football field. Trixie had already begun the game, as usual, for she became quite a tomboy over the years. Ziggy still owned his candy cravings, Stingy still felt a tad too greedy, and Pixel became the obsessive computer/electronic lover he was destined to be.

Now on the football field, Stephanie and Sportacus prepared themselves to play the game. The sun was brimming with radiant rays, the sky was clear, the birds sung, and the breeze was just oh-so-right. A perfect day for playing.

And a perfect day for evil plotting...

--o--o--o--o--

Hiding behind a trash can, Robbie held a flask of clear liquid in his hands. In his laboratory, he had produced a special potion in one of his machines using only an old sock, a lampshade, and a bottle of perfume. The potion supposedly made whoever drank it become very iritable and annoyed. Basically a hatred potion.. The plan was to sneak the potion in each and every bottle of water he saw.. This would be a hard task, but since the liquid appeared clear, no one would think it was something malicious. Robbie had enough of the liquid to fill every single waterbottle in Lazytown. He just had to make sure not to drink it himself.. He knew that wouldn't be tough, for he hated water.

Watching everyone play football was really sickening to Robbie. He hated that everyone was having fun but him. He wanted everyone to be lazy. He wanted Sportacus to disappear.. He wanted to rewind time and see Stephanie's cleavage again.. . ... .

"Wow, I need to keep my eyes off of her and onto those water bottles." Sneaking around the fence, Robbie slithered his way to the bench just outside the football field. There they were...the bottles filled with disgusting, tasteless, slimy water.

Reaching his hand out to the first bottle, Robbie quietly uncapped it and poured a tiny bit of the contents out. In an instant, he poured a few drops of the potion in the bottle. He continually did this to each and every water bottle he saw. Then, in a flash, he ran away from the scene. His master plan would soon take place.. He would sit on a bench in front of the Mayor's Office and wait for the plan to initiate.


	2. Sportadrunk

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Magnus Scheving or LT.

A/N: Hahahaha The fun has just begun.. Damn, my muses are fighting again..Time to grab the whip! Hehehe... oh yes I admit it.. this is the tinest bit of PWP, but you know you'll love it! It does have a point... and like I said, there is a plot..not huge, but good. hopefully good . . I'll let you decide lol. ok..I promise I'll shut up now because my Robbie muse is staring at me hatefully... BTW-This is SOFT M only to be safe. oh the cleavage thing..Robbie's a little horny. lol The next chap will really get into the whole story. this chap is crap I know. oh one more note...forgot to sa..this has A WHOLE CRAPLOAD OF PAIRINGS. That means from the cliche sportasteph to the down and dorties of sportarobbie. be warned.

_**Contaminated Water**_

_**2: Sporta-drunk**_

"There's _always _a way," Steph proclaimed as she made the winning goal for her team.

Sportacus shouted, **"Great job, Stephanie!"**

Pixel ran to Stephanie with the football in his hand, "Here, I think this is yours. It was either you or Trixie who let me borrow the football."

"I did!" Stingy dashed over, "It's mine! It's mine!"

Shaking her head in disbelief, Stephanie argued, "It's Trixie's. I saw her lend it to Pixel last Thursday."

"It's _mah-ine_.. Mine, mine, mine." Stingy sounded as though he were five again.

Sportacus laughed, "Stingy, it's not your ball."

"Let's all take a break and have some sports candy," Trixie announced, trying to change the subject.

Ziggy ran over to the gang and asked, "_What _about candy? Who has candy?"

The gang chuckled at Ziggy's outburst. In a moment, they all decided to get some apples, oranges, and water which Sportacus left on a nearby bench. Upon reaching this bench, the gang chowed down on all of the fruits. As planned, they guzzled down the refreshingly cool water. Simple as that, the drinks were gone into everyone's system. No one noticed anything wrong..Nothing at all.

--o--o--o--o--

Stretching his legs out to the ground, Robbie was becoming very tired. He hated waiting to hear or see if his plan was beginning. The only goal Robbie wanted to reach at this point was getting rid of Sportacus. The thought of the overly athletic man jumping about, entertaining everyone with his skills, and doing as he pleased really pissed Robbie the hell off. Somewhere in his ticking mind was the ultimate despise of one certain thing concerning Sportacus...He was a sex icon. For some reason, this was the icing on Robbie's hatred cake.

_Mmm cake.._

"They should pay attention to me! I'm the one with the extremely cool hair and big..._chin_." Robbie enjoyed talking to himself. It was the only thing to both be amusing and pass time.

Mayor Meanswell came outside and saw Robbie. The Mayor approached him and asked, "Up to no good, Robbie?"

"No!" He defended, looking a bit angered, "I'm just enjoying the nice sun today. It's making me feel extra lazy."

Sighing and shaking his head, the Mayor walked away. Sooner than he knew it, Robbie heard a strange sound.

"What's this?" Robbie wondered aloud, "Some...giggling? It can't be! The _potion_..._hatred_...I have to see for myself!"

Robbie didn't waste any time dashing over to the football field. His eyes widened and his irritablity grew imensly. Everyone..._Everyone_ was on the ground chuckling and laughing hard enough to burst. What had gone wrong? What was going on? Why was Sportacus wobbling around as he tried to stand?

"Oh No.." Robbie hit his head with his hand, "They are...drunk! That stupid machine of mine must have made some mistake.. It's not working right."

Sportacus spotted Robbie and yelled in a garbled tone, "Robb_ay _R_owtan_! Y_oo _come _ova _here."

"Hahahaha I feel high," Trixie shouted.

Apparently the potion had different affects on everyone, for everyone was acting differently. Stephanie stood up and started to make animal noises. The whole place was going insane! Robbie had no clue what to do. He walked over to them in case they were pulling a prank on him, but Robbie had no such luck.

Pixel was pretending to drive, Trixie was staring off into space, Ziggy was licking his fingers and drooling, and Stingy was rolling around on the ground. Somethnig had gone terribly wrong, and Robbie neede to fix it before someone found out.

"Stephanie," He nealry yelled, "Look at me!" His words seemed to bounce off of her ears.

Robbie suddenly felt an arm wrap around him...A strong arm..

"_You always were my favorite villain_.." Sportacus' voice seemed seductively soft. Robbie jumped and backed away from his enemy.

With a confused mind, Robbie blurted, "You..You are drunk! Snap out of it, man!"

Sportacus was not drunk. In fact, everyone was standing again and acting as calmly as the ocean breeze.

"Hey Robbie," Stephanie inched closer to him, "Want to play a game?"

Shaking his head, he argued, "No. I hate games you pink girl."

Stingy picked up the football from the ground and announced, "This is _my _ball.I like playing with _my _balls. They are mine."

Trying to hide his giggles, Robbie coughed loudly. He couldn't figure it out.

"Why are you acting like this?" He finally queried.

Before an answer could arrive, the gang surrounded him.

_Oh Sweet Jesus, _He thought in shock, _They are all horny!_


	3. Encounters of the Stephanie Kind

Disclaimer: I own nothing of M.S. or Lazytown.

A/N: GAH I know that last chap sucked, but I had to write it to move on. It was an obligation, so I appologize. Thisisn't really going well. I mean, it's a parody and I can write sucky without caring, but I hate rushing it. However, I can't really not rush it.. It's that sort of story where you just need to rush it.. IDK.. I'll still write it, but beware: IT SUCKS! ok raising this to mid-M. tiny bit of bad language. F bombs are dropped somewhere, but not a lot. Probably only three times in the entire story.

BTW-obviously there is sexual content in hre, which is why it's M. Don't flame me for writing sexual stuff. I'm not putting graphic content in here, for I don't want to get kicked off for nc-17 stuff lol. This is M, and it will stay that way. Stronger M for safety.

Thanks to all my reviewers for reading. I love you fellow Lazytowners!

**Contaminated Water**

**Chapter 3: Encounters of the Stephanie Kind**

The realization hit Robbie as he ran and hid behind a tree; The potion he made must have been flawed somehow. It wasn't a hatred potion at all, but an aphrodisiac. He snickered to himself, for he realized how hilarious Lazytown could be when completely and utterly aroused. He imagined Sportacus failing at saving anyone because of sexual aggression. This made him laugh even more.

"There you are!" Stephanie's voice boomed as she spotted Robbie.

He put a finger near his mouth and shushed her. She continued to jump around happily as though she had won a contest for finding the villain. Robbie wasn't sure what to do. He could either keep everyone they way they were or try to find a cure. As Steph gently grabbed his crotch, all thought evaporated from Robbie's mind.

Pushing Stephanie's arm away, Robbie asked, "What are you trying to do?"

"Playing...Don't you want to learn a new game?" Steph's malicious smile turned Robbie on. He had always thought Stephanie was really pretty, and the fact that she flaunted her body didn't help.

Shaking his head furiously, Robbie argued, "No, no, no.. I can't play with you, girly. I need to get rid of Sportacus somehow and then cure this."

"Cure what?" Her hand found the crotch of Robbie's pants again, "I'll make you feel better if you are ill."

"Mmm.." Robbie moaned at the slight touch from Stephanie's hand, but he shook the thought once more out of his mind, "No, I can't talk to you right now. Go dance or something."

Darting away, Robbie chose to visit his billboard while he thought in peace. How could he think straight with Stephanie turning him on so much? Once he approached his blue billboard, Robbie took a seat against one of the poles supporting it. As he searched his mind for any reason the potion went wrong, the image of Stephanie touching him came to mind. Now his blood was rushing south, throbbing in his veins. How could he surpass such an arousing image?

Robbie stared at the ground while humming a familiar song. His heart was pounding. His heart was racing with lustful emotions. He could have her if he wanted. Run his hands down her back until she moaned with pleasure. Robbie could thrust into her sensitive flesh, giving her the thrill of a lifetime.

Someone else could be giving her a thrill right now.

Jumping off of his seat, Robbie dashed towards inner Lazytown to find Stephanie. Since everyone was uncontrollably horny, they could have their way with the innocent, pink-haired girl, and no one would object. The worst thing, Robbie thought as he ran past the Mayor's House, would be if some stupid superhero with a blue suit decided to rape the girl. Or if anyone raped her.

Entering the football field, Robbie noticed most of the group had left. The only ones still there were Pixel and Ziggy, who were staring at each other longingly, moving in for a kiss. Robbie turned his head in disgust and exited the field. his new destination was Stephanie's house.

--o--o--o--o--

"Oh Uncle," Stephanie squealed, "You're making chocolate milkshakes!" She smiled proudly.

Mayor Meanswell cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, yes I am. Why are you so happy?"

"Chocolate makes me thirsty..._for sex_."

"Oh my!" The Mayor brought his hands up to cover his mouth as he gasped. "I think someone needs to wash their mouth out with soap!"

"Sure," Steph willingly responded, "Where's Sportacus so I can use his dispenser?"

Before anyone could say anymore, the doorbell rang. Mayor Meanswell left the kitchen to answer the door while Steph ran up to her room. She plopped down onto her bed and sighed. She felt frustrated and aggressive with no way of ridding the sexual tension. Once Robbie left the field earlier, Sportacus went up in his aircraft home. He told the gang he needed to take a cold shower. on the other hand, Trixie and Stingy parted for a game of twister at Stingy's house. Pixel and Stingy had stayed outside. Stephanie would have stayed as well, but she had this sudden urge for candy...Sweet, sinful, seductive candy. Instead of lip-smaking treats, she found her Uncle making chocolate milkshakes. This, in her pleasured mind, was the most delectable desert besides a thick, devious, rich chocolate cake. Anything with chocolate in it could turn Stephanie on, which was why she usually never ate it.

"Hello there girly!" Robbie entered Stephanie's room without knocking.

She jumped, "You..You surprised me, Robbie. Can I help you?"

"No," He shook his head, "but I need to talk to you. . . I know you are feeling a bit..._different_ today. My suggestion is staying indoors and not going near anyone who could pose a threat to you or _touch_ you in any way. Just stay in your room and sing or write in your diary. Distract yourself from the outside world for awhile."

By the time Robbie had finished speaking, Stephanie had come face-to-face with him. She inhaled deeply, absorbing Robbie's tantalizing, manly aroma. Stephanie felt her stomach explode with excitement. Never had she smelled anything or anyone so fantastic. Of course Sportacus had always held his athletic, just-out-of-the-shower fragrance, (which was oh-so-sexy), but Steph found this new scent very appealing.

"You are so beautiful," Robbie realized he was growing harder and harder. He needed to get out of the room quickly.

Stephanie bit her lip while moving her gentle hands up Robbie's chest and over his shoulders. "_Please...I want to feel you.."_ She couldn't take the tension anymore. Her body wanted attention. Now!

Giving in to all sinful and unorthodox, Robbie shut Stephanie's bedroom door and approached her with a new outlook. He wanted her. That was plain to see in his pants.

Inching backwards, Stephanie decided to play hard to get...Until she was against the wall of her perky-pink room. Acting as rotten as he could, Robbie pushed Steph against the wall as he kissed her neck. Every nerve in Steph's body tweaked with arousal. Robbie pulled away from her only for a moment before diving in for a passionate kiss.

Stephanie moaned with desire.


	4. Hide And Seek

Disclaimer: I need to write this again? lol. I own nothing of M.S. or LT

A/N: Robbie's in da mood... hahahah. ok...you can hate me for this random, no point story but you know you love this sexy stuff! Pointless smut with non-explicit sexual content. What an oxymoron. I never wrote anything like this before, please forgive me lol.

**Contaminated Water**

**Chapter 4: Hide and Seek**

The two bodies were extremely close to each other, touching, feeling the heat emanate from the heart-racing moments. Lips tangled while tongues dueled. Robbie let out a long, sensual breath, indicating that Stephanie's touch was just what the doctor ordered.

"Mmm," Robbie parted the kiss, "Should we push any further, or are you turned off?"

With a wink, Steph mumbled, "I want you."

Knowing she lusted for Robbie's body, he ran his fingers through her hair and down her spine. He felt the quiverring girl almost melt as he kissed and sucked playfully on her neck. Oh, the soft, innocent flesh ached to be tainted once and for all. Bringing Steph to her bed, the eager man climbed on top of her and placed his warm, yearning lips to hers. Robbie's pants seemed to be too small at this stage, for his excitement grew stronger and harder. He wanted her oh so very badly, he could almost taste the pleasure. Steph knew how to kiss perfectly, making each movement exhilarating and entraping.

The feel of a grown man's body, especially Robbie's, had a lasting affect on Steph. Her heart raced faster, her breaths shortened to try and salvage the feeling of pleasure, and her southern anatomy felt quite intrigued. As the kiss deepened, Steph's door burst wide open. This didn't stir the two bed inhabitants. Sportacus stood in the doorway, watching with utter jealousy at the current events.

"Stephanie?" Sportacus called, watching as Steph finally realized someone else was in the room.

A sigh escaped Robbie's mouth before he asked, "What do you want, Sportadrain?"

"Oh," Sportacus thought of something very exciting, "A Threesome! You on top of me, Robbie, and I'll give Stephanie so many orgasms she'll scream!"

"How bout no?" Ignoring Sportacus, Robbie pressed his lips onto Stephanie's again. He didn't care that Sport was watching.

Feeling sparks of electricity surge throughout his masculine body, Sportacus knew that 'Little Sport' would be out very soon. He couldn't take it anymore. A feeling of hunger raced about, urging him to walk over and join the activity. With a few steps, Sportacus was close to the bed. He knelt down and watched Robbie and Stephanie making out. A bit of jealousy yet again rushed over him, but he pushed it aside. He was going to get what he wanted, and no villain could stand in the way of it.

"Get off of her, Robbie Rotten. I think you've had enough for now." Sportacus could feel his cock stir.

Stephanie moved her head away from the kiss to look into Sportacus' eyes. Of course, her eyes were drawn to the obvious buldge in his blue pants. Robbie crawled off of the bed and stood up, facing his enemy.

In an irritated voice, Robbie questioned, "What do you want, Sporta_cock?_" Now even his attention was on the buldge.

"I want to play some games with you two, that's all. How about a swim?" Sport answered with a grin.

"There," Steph realized, "is no pool."

"We can use the shower," The grin grew greater in size, as did the arousal.

Suddenly feeling awkward, Robbie knew it was time to leave. He didn't stand a chance in a fight with the superhero, so why try? Plus, a cold shower sounded about right to him. Without another word, Robbie dashed out of the house. He would corner Stephanie again soon, and no Sportacock would stop him or interrupt.

--o--o--o--o--

"Stephanie," Sportacus inched closer, "now that my plan for a threesome is ruined, how about a one-on-one game?"

"Sure. What game shall we play?"

Answering surely, he said, "Hide and Seek. You hide, I seek, once I find you, you're mine. I'll give you one minute to hide somewhere in this house, or outside of this house. But no farther than the bench outside. Alright?"

Nodding, Steph accepted the challenge. As soon as Sportacus started counting, she ran. Her hiding place would make it very hard to be found. The closet would be Stephanie's hiding place. Funny thing was, Sportacus expected her to pick this place only because it was sort of...kinky. Within three minutes, Sportacus opened the closet door and spotted the trembling Stephanie. She sighed, smiled, winked, and giggled. The superhero entered and closed the door behind him.

The darkness made this closet all the more exciting. Slow, calm movements didn't cover up the fact that hearts sped up. Sportacus inhaled Steph's breath as he moved in for a kiss. Lips softer than rose petals, both the lovers felt tingling in their body. The passionate kiss was one of many spleandor. Knowing his plan, Sportacus kissed down Stephanie's neck, onto the top of her chest, and across the sides of her shoulders. He knelt down carefully in the pitch black closet, letting his lips carress her smooth legs as if he were a paintbrush coloring the human canvas.

Taken aback, Steph's breathing deepened as she felt like a light that had been turned on to full blast. There was no way she could live through all this pleasure without exploding. Using his tongue, Sportacus licked and kissed his precious' thighs. he wanted to taste her, to please her, to show her just how heroic he could be. And she was ready for it.

"More.." Steph's soft words only made Sportacus hornier.

He looked up at his beauty, "Of course, my dear."

"_Mmmmm..."_ The touch from Sportacus caused Stephanie to finally reach the edge. He orally stimulated Stephanie's body in ways she never imagined.


	5. Terrible, Titilating Tasks

Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Magnus Scheiving.

A/N: I'm losing my mind. THANK YOU REVIEWERS I LOVE YOU. I'm shortening this story only so I can get on with my other ones. Face it, no matter what, I will incorporate a kiss in my LT stories..hahaha. I claim the plot bunny in this chap. If you can point it out, brava.. I don't want it, but let me know if you use it so I can read your version. (smiles)

_Warning: Small slash. :-) _

_**Contaminated Water**_

_**5: Terrible, Titilating Tasks**_

"I need to find an antidote.. These people, no matter how funny it is, cannot stay.._horny!_ There must be a turn off somewhere. Something to reverse the effects of the potion. But where can I find it?" Robbie was happy that he almost got some action, but he couldn't stand the lust in the air. It made him feel dirtier than ever, which he shouldn't have minded in normal circumstances.

Another bright light went off in Robbie's mind, "Of course! How stupid I am to forgetting that my machine was especially built for not only causing problems, but making the cures to use as a bribe to make Sporta-cock leave forever! Yes! And I thought I wouldn't have an answer.. Sometimes I make myself laugh.. _But this isn't one of those times."_

In his laboratory, Robbie gathered as many items having to do with normal Lazytown as possible. He had some pieces of the old robot dog he once had and a baseball he stole from Sportacus. Still, there were many more things missing. To achieve the normality and socially acceptable Lazytown which once existed, Robbie would need more items. Typing in his machine, Robbie asked what else he would need to reverse the ..._happy_ potion.

---You--- The machine responded on a screen, ---need --- headband -- of -- Stephanie -- half-eaten -- candy -- from -- Ziggy --baton -- from -- Trixie -- video -- game -- from -- Pixel -- and -- hood -- ornament -- from -- Stingy's -- car. --

Robbie knew that he would have to avoid everyone's moods in order to accomplish his one goal of saving them. He didn't want the mayor to change the name of the town from Lazytown to _Ohh-baby_-town, or something raunchy and gotesque. In his imagination, Robbie could see the Mayor's house being used for can-can girls and prostitution..

It was a bitter sweet thought.

Walking back into the town, there was a feeling in Robbie that obtaining needed objects would be more difficult than expected. This was sort of predictable though, for he felt that everything went wrong on his behalf. The outside of Lazytown was deserted, isolated even. No one was in sight. This wasn't expected at all, but didn't bother Robbie one bit. The less people around, the better chance of getting the items he needed.

Although nobody was around, Robbie wanted to be quick in his mission. He spotted Stingy's car and decided the hood ornament would be the first to steal. Approaching it slowly, and taking glances here and there to make sure he was alone, Robbie wrapped his hand around the hood ornament and pulled. He was completely relieved as he placed it in his pocket. Noticing a plastic bag in the back seat of the car, Robbie realized it would come in handy. He took it and placed the hood ornament in there instead, sighing in satisfaction. A large, solid, metal lump in his pocket would definitely not look normal.

Next stop was Ziggy's house. Robbia felt more comfprtable going to the candy-obsessed boy's house than Stingy's car simply because Stingy had always been so greedy. In the state everyone was in, especially Stingy, one could only imagine how dominating he would be.

Peering through the window of Ziggy's room, Robbie knew the coast was clear. He climbed through the open window and fell onto Ziggy's floor with a _thud._ As he stood up and brushed himself off, a distant moaning sound was coming from a close room. No, Robbie didn't want to know..

"Ooh." Spotting a half-eaten piece of taffy, he placed it in the bag and turned to leave.

The voice of Ziggy called out, "Don't leave me, Trixie! Oh. Oh. Oh. Trixie.. Oh ..." The heavy breathing really disturbed Robbie, so he climbed back out the window and left for Trixie's home.

"Where are you going, soldier?" A male voice startled Robbie.

Facing Stingy, Robbie answered, "Off to go home. It's time for my scheduled nap."

"Yeah," Stingy closed in on his opponent, "Well I'm scheduled too. Scheduled for a date with my hand. Care to join?"

Robbie shook his head.

Continuing, Stingy declared, "My hood ornament is missing. I don't understand why. If someone wanted my _hood ornament_, they should have just told me, if you know what I mean."

In an instant, Robbie sprinted towards Trixie's house with the sound of Stingy running after him. Bursting through Trixie's door, he ran around the house trying to find her baton. Robbie was pretty sure he lost Stingy near the bathroom, for something told him Stingy could not hold on any longer before his _big solo._

"At long awaited last!" Shouted Robbie as he found the pink baton. He mumbled to himself, "Let's just hope she didn't use this today."

The mission was going pretty well. All that was left to find was Pixel's video game and Stephanie's headband. Of course he would save Stephanie for last because her headband was actually on her, and Robbie wanted to be well rested before anymore action.

Pixel's room was pretty messy when Robbie arrived, but he had no concern whatsoever. As long as he got a video game, he would be fine. And fine he was as he picked up a fighting game and placed it cheerfully in the plastic bag.

"Now onto the _grand finale_," Robbie stated as he happily left Pixel's domain.

Everything had gone too quickly, too perfectly, so smoothly and surreal. Robbie's concern now resided on finding Stephanie and taking her headband.

"Hold it right there..." The accented voice was heard as Robbie turned a corner of the street.

Robbie attempted to run away, but was shoved to the ground by someone big and strong, which pushed the plastic bag a few feet away. Lying on top of him was Sportacus, wet with sweat and perspiration. Robbia had never seen him this close up before.

Sport smiled weakly and said, "I haven't gotten to show you my new game yet, Robbie Rotten. It's called _Twitch Kiss._ Everytime I touch you and you twitch, I get a kiss. Would you like to play?"

"No." Robbie plainly replied.

With a hand on Robbie's thigh, Sportacus softly traced a figure eight. Underneath the muscle man, a twitch was felt in the same leg area.

"See," Sport grinned feverishly, "Now you owe me a kiss."

Now, Robbie wasn't very strong. Everyone knew this. And when you are underneath a strong, built, pretty tough male, you get even weaker. So, Robbie had to brace himself for his first male encounter ever by shutting his eyes and pretending it was someone else. As Sportacus lowered his lips onto Robbie's, they both felt a quick shock in their groin area. This was very odd for Robbie, and oh so very new. But the kiss deepened into open mouth, no tongue. In poor Robbie's mind, he pictured Stephanie, naked, in the shower, dancing..But it didn't matter. In reality, he could feel Sport, see Sport in his mind's eye, and not stop thinking about him during this event.

_Twitch_.


	6. Tied

Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Magnus Scheiving.

A/N: Hey hey hey I'm back. Sorry that took me so long. I'm a dork. Anyways, this story is really testing me, for I've never written anything so...raunchy. It's not as bad as it could be though, and I am willing to push it...But not in this fic. Perhaps some fine, sunny day, a Lazytown episode will inspire me to write the worst and best raunchy story ever. And then I will be happy. But my muses will murder me.

_warning: still in a slashy mood. slight bondage lol. oh...Strong...whatever the rate of this is. Just strong. _

_**Contaminated Water**_

_**6: Tied**_

Not even a minute passed before Robbie twitched again, causing Sportacus to keep on kissing him harder and deeper. This new experience was invigorating for Robbie. However, he had to snap back to the real world and save Lazytown from being continuously horny and corrupted.

Sport's hands felt Robbie's face and still-clothed chest, noting every contour and groove. A sad sigh released from Sport's mouth as he pulled away from the intimate kiss. He looked into Rob's eyes and immediately recognized the lust and confusion within them.

"I win." Sport stated softly.

Robbie gulped as Sport got off of him. It was amazing how different a man felt on him than a woman. Robbie reached over to take the bag of needed items as he stood and glanced at Sport.

Still in his aroused mood, Sport admitted, "You taste pretty delicious, Robbie. Would you liked to join me in my visit to Stephanie?"

Snapping back to earth, Robbie frantically replied, "Yes, yes, yes I would."

The two of them walked silently to Stephanie's, Robbie still holding on to the bag tightly. It was just a few minutes when they finally arrived at their destination, eager to see the woman they loved. The inside of Steph's house was empty, except for her of course. She was upstairs in her room, sitting on the bed and imagining Sportacus touching and feeling her entire body.

"Well, well," Steph calmly stated as Robbie and Sport entered her flowery pink room, "So glad you both could join me today. Which one of you do I want to play with first?"

Sport approached Steph and picked a jump rope that was on the floor. He gave Steph a very intimate gaze and she knew what to do. Lying down on her bed, Steph watched as Sport tied her hands to the bedpost. Robbie walked over and simply pulled the headband off of her head.

"I need to borrow it," He said, putting the hair accessory in the bag and placing the bag on the floor.

Sport glanced at Robbie and asked, "Ready?"

Robbie was thrilled that no one seemed to care about the headband. More importantly, (Or more allruing anyways,) Stephanie lay on her bed with so many sexual intentions. Robbie was overwhelmed just at the sight of her tied. And Sportacus backed up to the wall, basically letting Robbie know he could play first, which was even more awesome for him. This was such an awkward, but lucky day.

"Robbie...I guess you're first, big boy." Stephanie bluntly blurted.

Closer to his fair maiden, Robbie could sense the heat from Stephanie's body. He would enjoy this. He sat on the side of the bed and leaned over Steph's puckering lips for a kiss. He always felt a kiss was a good introduction, practically saying, '_Hi, I want you. Nice to see you want me too. Let's shag.' _Next was getting to know the person with gestures of caressing the face, neck, and shoulders. This said, '_I'm glad we're friends. I want to know you.'_

With careful and maticulate movement, Robbie broke te kiss and chose to lay on top of Steph. Now on her, Robbie felt he could access more this way. He kissed her open mouth, tongue, the works. She moaned softly, making Robbie's pants feel like they were on fire. With sharp, aroused breaths, they were both flying to the clouds. Breaking the kiss again, Robbie didn't know what to do. He was so joyous that this was all happening, but he still felt sorry for ever starting this trouble in the first place with the contaminated water.

"Don't..Stop.." Stephanie murmured with a satisfied sigh.

He hadn't even noticed what he was doing...Robbie was caressing Steph's thigh and was moving north towards the sacred area. For some reason, he had always wanted to know what it would be like to do this to Steph. He started slowly, moving in circles over her panties. Soon, he passed the cloth, pulling it off, and went right for Steph's ultimate weak spot. Continuous circular motions caused Steph to bite her lip, arch her back, and want Robbie inside of her.

Robbie left the area for a moment in order to adjust himself and realize that Sportacus was still watching. Why would he care at this moment? Robbie had Steph, and that's all that mattered to him at this time.

Unzipping the front of his blue and red suit wasn't very hard to do, but in front of Steph it was. He thought she wouldn't appreciate this after Sport had been with her. He didn't know what they did, but obviously it was good because Sport was awesome, everyone said that, and Steph was waiting for awesomeness, which came to her earlier that afternoon.

Now in nothing but a white t-shirt and light blue boxers, Robbie felt it was time to prepare Steph for the ride. He didn't like her hands being tied during this time, and so he untied the jump rope and placed it on the floor near the bed. Sice the most important part of Stephanie's apparel was already off, Robbie felt no need to take anything else off. He would have, but felt it in both of thewir best interests not to let Sport see everything.

"I want you..I want you so bad I can taste it." Stephanie mumbled as Robbie fixed himself so that he wouldn't have to take his boxers off during any of this.

In a short answer, Robbie said, "Well, I guess I taste good if you've let me come this far already."

Quick, hard, smooth moevements as Robbie entered Stephanie. There was a pause, as Steph had to accomodate to the large ... member of Robbie's _close _family. In instants, Robbie was entering and leaving, entering and leaving, causing Stephanie to climb to the top and reach the climax. After a few minutes of this ongoing process, Robbie and Steph both collapsed in each other's embrace.

And Sportacus smiled, for he could not wait to do the same thing to either one of them.


	7. Machinegasms

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from Magnus Schieving or LT.

A/N: No, the plot bunny wasn't slash. I was thinking about doing a Mulan Rouge/LT Xover, but I don't want to. If anyone does..feel free to take the idea. Just let me know so I can read it. It would be so funny. Anyways, this story is almost over. This one last chap to end it. Once I'm done, I will finish Age of Age and start my crossover ideas. Thanks for everyone's support. I might do another story like this, but not as ..umm... Not as... weird.. I'll surely have loads of tension and umm M rated material, but not with a plot like this. An actual M rated story with thickening plot and twists and so forth. But that won't be until I'm done with my crossovers. Thank you again! Be on the lookout for more stories by me, and I will be doing AOA again soon.(as previously said)

Hahahaha yes...Robbie sings.. only because every episode has singing, and I felt it appropriate.

_**Contaminated Water**_

_**7: Machine-Gasms **_

"...Oh...Kay..." Robbie Rotten got off of Stephanie exhausted, but ready to leave the house as fast as he could.

Sportacus winked a few times at Robbie, who grasped his bag of ingredients. There was no way he would stay for more man-pleasure. On his way out of the house, Robbie unfortunately heard moans by Stephanie and Sportacus. How could it be so quick to... _do it?_ He sure didn't hasten anything, so maybe Sportacus was just a bad lover. Well, Robbie wouldn't go find out for himself. He had other matters to attend to.

Once reaching his house, Robbie hurried to his lab. He threw the ingredients one by one into the machine, pressing loads of buttons to get it up and working again.

- - Welcome Back - - Robbie - -  The machine read on its screen. - - Time to reverse potion - - Thank you for placing ingredients in - - Will take a few minutes to complete - - Stand back - -

"Stand back?" Robbie questioned. He moved towards his costume area to keep safe distance for precaution.

Sluggishly, the machine began to spark, clink, and clank. The machine actually had an _oom-pah _beat to it, which made Robbie tap his fingers along with the sound. The beat was soon accompanied by a toy-box melody, catchy in its own childish manner. The urge to sing washed over Robbie, but he only hummed. The music became louder as lights flashed slightly in the machine. The yearning for a musical break wrapped strongly around Robbie, and he finally gave in, singing to the music box melody.

_Machine, brings me lots of luck,_

_I pull on a switch,_

_Gets a little stuck, _

_But it makes me strong,_

_Gives potions when I ask, _

_I am proven wrong,_

_But I still adore, my,_

_Machine, which brings me lots of luck..._

_Makes them horny,_

_Roses thorny,_

_They are kissing,_

_And I'm missing,_

_Touching, wanting, feeling, and the rest,_

_Although it's over it was still the best,_

_Many reasons to stop this now,_

_But then I will never know how,_

_To stop the disease-infested brats,_

_Filthy with sin like some little rats..._

_Machine, brings me lots of hope,_

_Sportacus soon gone,_

_Everyone will mope, _

_But the water was bad,_

_I laugh 'cause they were had,_

_But I will be nice,_

_And I promise I'll be nice,_

_Oh I'll try to be so nice,_

_But I will be nice,_

_Except when it will suffice,_

_To be evil in a way,_

_Which is almost everyday._

_**Ka-pow!**_

"_Ahh!"_

The machine let off an explosion of bright white light which traveled as far as Lazytown's center, causing everyone to close their eyes in agony. The light was blinding, the machine was screeching like a banshee. Robbie doubled over as he covered his ears and closed his eyes tightly.

The light died down, which caused Robbie to run over to the machine immediately. The machine was perfectly fine, but had writing on the screen once again.

- - Oh - - Baby - - Oh - - Baby - - oh - -no -- -- -- no -- - -over - -

"Orgasms from a machine?" Robbie questioned aloud, "What? Is that it? There's no rememdy? No potion to give them?"

The machine punched in some more words for Robbie to read.

- - Over - - Remedy Was Light - - No potion needed - - Check in town - -

In a lightning-fast instant, Robbie ran touside and realized he didn't like running. So he calmly walked to Lazytown only to find Stephanie, Sportacus, Trixie, Pixel, Stingy, and Ziggy in the sports area playing soccer.

"It's like it never happened..." Mumbled Robbie happily.

Stephanie spotted Robbie and yelled, "Hey Robbie! Want to play soccer with us?"

"Umm..." He loked around and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming that Lazytown was cured, "Sure! I guess it wouldn't hurt for a little while.."

And off Robbie went, into the soccer game, thinking nothing but how good it felt to finally be around normal people instead of nymphomaniacs. He learned not to play with water from then on, or at least to check that it was not contaminated with aphrodesiacs and such.

As Sportacus went towards the bench during a time out, he picked up one of many water bottles and started to twist the cap off.

Robbie glanced over frantically as Sportacus brought the bottle to his lips...

_**"No!"**_


End file.
